callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ODIN Space Station
The ODIN (O'rbital '''D'efense 'In'itiative) space station is an orbital kinetic bombardment weapons platform that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. During the events leading up to Ghosts, the orbital station is hijacked by the Federation. As a result, the onboard systems were directed to fire its kinetic tungsten rods at the United States. The first payload targeted Los Angeles, San Diego, Phoenix, Houston, and Miami with an estimated 27 million casualties. With no other choice, mission control in Houston scuttled ODIN's control station by remotely detonating explosives aboard the station. This aborted the launch of ODIN's third and fourth payloads, presumably saving dozens of cities. However, the second payload of rods had already targeted San Francisco, Denver, Kansas City, Chicago, and Washington D.C. and were preparing to launch. The two surviving ODIN crew members, Mosley and Baker, moved to the station's firing module and succeeded in destablilizing its orbit, sacrificing themselves in the process. The resulting impacts from the rods devastated several regions across the United States, notably Southern California, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, Southern Nevada, Louisiana, and Florida. As the Federation invaded, attempts by the U.S. government to bring aid to these regions was swept aside. A band of craters and destroyed cities along the southern U.S. is now collectively known as "No-Man's Land". Later, the Federation will built a new orbital kinetic bombardment weapon, called LOKI, based on the crashed remnants of the ODIN space station. Multiplayer Tungsten rods appear in Multiplayer, as a Field Order and as the highest killstreak which is known as the K.E.M. Strike. The K.E.M. Strike is similar to the M.O.A.B. from the Modern Warfare 3, but instead it completely changes the terrain of the map. The Odin appears as a Support Strike package in multiplayer, as a 16 point killstreak. List of U.S. Cities targeted *Baltimore, Maryland *Boston, Massachusetts *Charlotte, North Carolina *Chicago, Illinois *Columbus, Ohio *Dallas, Texas *Denver, Colorado *Detroit, Michigan *El Paso, Texas (destroyed) *Fort Worth, Texas *Houston, Texas (destroyed) *Indianapolis, Indiana *Jacksonville, Florida *Kansas City, Missouri *Las Vegas, Nevada (destroyed) *Los Angeles, California (partially destroyed) *Louisville, Kentucky *Memphis, Tennessee *Milwaukee, Wisconsin *Miami, Florida (destroyed) *Nashville, Tennessee *New Orleans, Louisiana (destroyed) *New York City, New York *Oklahoma City, Oklahoma *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Phoenix, Arizona (destroyed) *Portland, Oregon *Providence, Rhode Island *San Antonio, Texas (destroyed) *San Diego, California (destroyed) *San Francisco, California (destroyed) *Seattle, Washington *Washington D.C. Gallery Tungsten_Rods_from_Odin_Space_Station_CODG.png|Tungsten rods launched from the ODIN Space Station. Scientific journal Odin Station CODG.jpg|The station on the cover of Popular Science ODIN_tungsten_rods_striking_CODG.png|The tungsten rods strike the earth after the ODIN station has been hacked. ODIN Space Station CODG.jpg ODIN Firing CODG.jpg Kyra Mosley above ODIN CODG.jpg Kyra Mosley ODIN Space Station CODG.png Trivia *This is the second space station seen in the Call of Duty series, the first one being the International Space Station, seen in the mission "Second Sun" in Modern Warfare 2. **'It is also destroyed during a mission, just like the International Space Station. *The space station is the second weapon in the Call of Duty series to fire on the planet from space, the first being the missle in the Zombies map Moon. *ODIN, along with its Federation counterpart LOKI, are each named after a Norse God, Odin and Loki, respectively. *Both ODIN and LOKI are hijacked and used against their own creators. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Locations